


A Crucial Day

by pandafarts



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged up characters, Fullmetal Alchemist Ending Spoilers, Future Fic, Gen, Minor, Parental Scar, Parental Tim Marcoh, Weddings, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: Alphonse and Mei Chang tie the knot a few years after the Promised day, and her rather absent parents leave a hole that only two war torn father figures can fill.The "Scar walks Mei down the aisle, featuring Dr Marcoh fic" nobody knew they wanted.Originally posted as a drabble on Fanfiction.net





	A Crucial Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madameseahorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameseahorse/gifts).



> I had this posted on my ANCIENT fanfiction account, after my sis requested it as a drabble, but we were just talking about it and when I found it again I figured I'd edit it and put it on here. Love you nerd! <3

Mei Chang fidgeted nervously at the hem of her collar. It was only a matter of time before she wore a thread loose. Scar watched her seemingly unconcerned, but he knew he needed her to calm down at some point before her head exploded.

Head explosions were his area of expertise after all. Well, they used to be. He had been traveling with Major Miles, General Mustang and the others the last couple of years, helping to restore some of the bad will between Amestris and Ishval. It was a grueling process to say the least. Mustang might have had a serious change of heart after his involvement with the war, but sins like that aren't easily forgotten or forgiven. Once the refugees saw him and the Major however, they seemed more willing to listen. He couldn't help developing respect for Hawkeye and Mustang after his conversations with them. If he had learned to appreciate anything it was redemption.

As rewarding as his work was, his purpose was different today. He had found himself here today because Mei Chang was facing something life-changing and he wanted to observe it.

He was not supposed to be in this room however. He should be outside with the others. Still he couldn't bring himself to leave Mei in such distress.

"This just changes everything! This is awful! She said she'd show up, but she's not here and she's supposed to be here! What am I supposed to do?"

Despite the fact that Mei was in her early twenties now she still had a rather high pitched voice, and her panicked state only made it worse, if the way Shao Mei was covering her ears was any indication.

"Is everything all right in here? It's almost time." The distinctive gravelly voice was very easy to recognize, but from hearing the warning, Mei just got more frantic.  
"Oh, Dr. Marcoh, it's awful! She isn't here!"

Of course not. Why would a dirty lady like Mei's mother actually show up on this day? She had never played any part in the child's upbringing. Mei's responsibility all those years ago had been to cross the perilous desert, find a Philosophers Stone, and return home safety so that her clan didn't die out. What kind of parent let's a young girl travel alone, with men like himself and Marcoh? What kind of mother teaches her child to covet something as dreadful as the red stone? The father had been even less in the picture, so it had fallen to Mei's mom, who clearly wasn't concerned.

Marcoh had expressed concerns previously over Mei Chang asking her mother to join her on this important day, and Scar had automatically agreed that when the woman didn't come, they'd step in and not let the young princess get too upset over it.

This was after all, a very crucial day.

"Don't tear at your hair. Winry spent so long putting it up." Marcoh keeps her from pulling at her pinned up braids in her frustration.

"I wanna hold Shao Mei!" She leaps toward the panda and it leaps toward her, but both men hold them back.

"She'll shed all over your dress! It's almost time, my dear, I must go out there!" Marcoh glances at Scar almost desperately, silently asking him what they should do.  
"You're mother is not going to walk you down Mei. Marcoh needs to go out front, so I will do it." Scar declares and Mei instantly lights up. Her moods change so quickly that it's really frightening.

"Really?!" She beams at him and he offers her his arm, somewhat awkwardly and she takes it happily. Marcoh darts out to his position in front and Scar and Marcoh await their cue.

"This will change your life forever. There's no going back from this Mei." He tells her.  
She giggles and nervously squeezes his arm a little harder and they walk.  
Marcoh clears his throat.

"We are gathered here today to join Mei Chang and Alphonse Elric in holy matrimony. Who gives this young women to be wed?"  
"That would be me." Scar says, and then quietly he addresses the groom.

"There are no suits of armor here and your brother is no longer an alchemist. Make her happy, or you're done for."

Alphonse, who had looked positively happy upon seeing his young bride, pales extremely quickly and gulps.

"Yes, I will. I…. I promise."

Satisfied that the groom is duly warned, Scar smirks and lets Marcoh continue the ceremony.

A few hours later the happy couple is dancing, Roy Mustang and Havoc are drunk off their asses and Riza's trying to keep them in line. Fullmetal and his wife are trying to keep their youngest from climbing into a rather large vase full of flowers.

Marcoh looks so odd dressed as a priest, squinting at the spectacle with his good eye, but the old man looks happy. They ended up being seated at the same table and they have a perfect view of Mei and Al dancing.

"What do you think Scar? We did okay."  
Scar grunts in agreement. The kid turned out pretty good, and he likes to think it's because he and Marcoh had a say in it.


End file.
